Dirty Picture
by Ryker Strom
Summary: While traveling across America, Blaine and Sebastian have some disagreements over certain pictures that have been taken. Companion piece to "Road Trip".


_**A/N:** This fic can be considered as a companion piece or a continuation of "Road Trip". The only warnings for this fic are: riding!sex and mirror!sex. If you like thsi fic, please give me feedback and rec it. Also, I have a Tumblr where I post my SeBlaine drabbles and talk about my other WIP. I'd be immensely honored if you can please follow me at "rykerstrom(.)tumblr(.)com". Thanks I hope you enjoy this!_

* * *

DIRTY PICTURE

Sebastian never thought he would be the kind of person who would travel across the American continent by car. Not just any car, but an actual recreational vehicle.

Yes, an RV. The kind that came with a small kitchen, a small bedroom, and small everything. In other words, it was a miniature house on wheels.

Nonetheless, traveling across America in a recreational vehicle and being behind the wheels for hours at a time was still much better than spending another break back in Ohio. Besides, it was always worth it to see the look on Blaine's face whenever they came across a particularly spectacular sight.

"Look at that rock formation! Wait! You have to stop! My shutter speed isn't fast enough!" Blaine rushed to the back of the RV, trying to get a better angle.

"Blaine, just use my camera." Sebastian put on the blinkers and pulled over anyway.

"Your camera's too expensive. I don't want to ruin it." Blaine threw the door open and ran outside, the sound of his footsteps fading from Sebastian's earshot as Blaine ventured further from the vehicle.

"My camera's also your camera, you know." Sebastian shook his head and followed Blaine out.

"Isn't this amazing? Hey, stand there."

"What?" Sebastian looked around. "It's a rock."

"I know, it's a really cool-looking rock." Blaine tried to adjust the camera angle, the gravels beneath him making a series of scraping sounds as Blaine's shoes scratched the rough surface.

"Blaine, it's not going to work." Sebastian peered at the towering hulk next to him. There was really nothing special about the rock aside from the fact that it was jagged around the edges and came in varying shades of color. "I'd really much rather we take some dirty pictures of ourselves."

"Sebastian!" Blaine looked absolutely scandalized at the idea.

"What? Maybe we can strip down and lay on that flat rock over there." Sebastian suggested, noting with amusement that his boyfriend's face was now a shade of red.

"Come on! Humor me! Give me a victory sign!" Blaine insisted again. "Two giants standing together, it'd make for a great statement."

Sebastian rolled his eyes just in time for Blaine to snap the photo. "Hang on there! Did you just take a photo of me rolling my eyes?"

The grin on Blaine's face said it all.

"Oh no, no no no!" Blaine dodged when Sebastian tried to snatch his camera away. "Oh no, you don't! This is blackmail material. You look hilarious!"

"Give me that!" Sebastian tried again and missed. They continued this for another ten minutes, running around the vehicle with Sebastian chasing after Blaine and Blaine trying to evade Sebastian. Finally, Sebastian went around the corner of the RV just in time to have Blaine running right into him. "Gotcha!"

"Hey, let go!" Blaine tried to squirm out of Sebastian's arms, but Sebastian had his arms wrapped firmly around Blaine's waist.

"Let's have an adult conversation about that photo, shall we?" He lifted Blaine up off his feet and proceeded to carry him into the RV.

* * *

The bed on the RV was not as comfortable as their normal bed, and the space was extremely cramped. But Sebastian was a resourceful and adaptive man; he could always make do and compromise.

Blaine was leaning above him, his face a mixture of concentration and bliss as he raised himself up and rolled his hips in small tight circles as he plunged down onto Sebastian again. They liked to take it slow sometimes, just feeling the friction of the skin against skin. Blaine was tight and hot, so tight that Sebastian could swear that he could feel Blaine pulsing around him.

There was very little headroom above them on the bed, making it impossible for Blaine to sit up straight; but Sebastian didn't care, he liked the closeness imposed by the cramped space. He pulled Blaine down for a long, languid kiss and took that opportunity to thrust up into Blaine, drawing a moan out of those lips.

Something from Sebastian's peripheral vision caught his attention. At first, he thought it was an animal or an intruder, but when he looked again, Sebastian realized that it was the reflection from the full length mirror hanging on the small closet.

And what a sight it was to behold.

From where he was laying down, Sebastian could see everything. The way the muscles on Blaine's back would flex and shift under his movements; the way the light layer of sweat would gleam on his skin; the way the muscles on Blaine's arms would tighten and strain as Blaine tried to maintain his pace. But all those images Sebastian had just witnessed weren't even the hottest part of it all.

The sexiest part of this whole thing was about watching the way Blaine would just take Sebastian in all the way. It was surreal to see himself disappear into Blaine as Blaine lowered himself onto him. The human body was one incredible mechanism, so pliable and resilient, and Blaine was a perfect example of this as he fucked himself on Sebastian's cock, grinding and rotating his hips as he moved.

And that ass, holy fuck! Sebastian would be lying if he said he had never checked out Blaine's ass. He had, plenty of times. He would even cop a feel whenever he could. But it was something completely different to be able to see those round perky globes in the mirror while his own hands were kneading them, spreading them open as Sebastian tried to get a better look at the way his cock would disappear into that puckered hole. With every move, every glide, and every thrust, Sebastian could feel the muscles beneath the twin globes straining and moving.

Sebastian slid one hand up Blaine's side so that it was resting on Blaine's waist while he let his other hand drop down onto the mattress. This way, he could appreciate the fine sight in its full glory. It was almost like watching themselves from another time and space. Sebastian really wouldn't mind staring at the perfect imagery of Blaine riding him all the time.

The thought gave Sebastian a sudden idea as his other hand reached over for the camera. He knew enough about photography to know which angle was the best. Surreptitiously, Sebastian adjusted the settings to capture successive movements and left the timer on before turning his full attention back to Blaine.

"You're so fucking hot, you know that?" Sebastian slammed up into Blaine, earning a rather satisfying moan in response.

"You're- oh, God!" Blaine bit his lip as he tried to hold off his orgasm.

"Sebastian would suffice."

"You cheeky, arrogan- Ah!" Sebastian thrust up into Blaine again, effectively cutting off the rest of his sentence. He loved driving Blaine crazy. There was always a certain satisfaction in seeing him coming undone.

"Come on, Blaine." Sebastian wrapped his hand tightly around Blaine's cock and started stroking him. "Fuck me like you mean it."

Blaine's eyes met his in an acknowledgement of the challenge. Placing his hands on Sebastian's shoulders, Blaine picked up his pace, rising up as far as he could manage in this position and plunging down as hard as possible on the way down. Sebastian tightened his grip on Blaine's waist as he met Blaine's movement, thrust for thrust. He brushed his thumb over the slit of Blaine's cock and immediately felt Blaine convulsing around him as he climaxed.

Sebastian pulled Blaine down for a long, languid kiss then wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist, keeping him against his body as he resumed thrusting. Blaine was always very sensitive after an orgasm, and Sebastian loved the sounds that he could draw out of his boyfriend. The way that Blaine would cling onto him like a lifeline, the way his eyes would flutter, and the way Blaine's breath would hitch every time Sebastian brushed against a sensitive spot were enough to bring Sebastian over the edge as he slammed in one more time, spilling himself into Blaine.

Sebastian pressed an opened mouth kiss onto Blaine's neck, tasting the salty sweat that was now drying on the heated skin. While sex with Blaine could never disappoint, Sebastian had also come to relish the post-coital moments. He really loved the way it felt right now, when he was still inside of Blaine, with a part of him connecting them to each other, while their hearts beat against each other.

"So ..." Blaine propped himself up a little and reached for the camera. "About that pictur-hey!"

"Let me see just how bad I look." Sebastian flipped through the photo and found the one he was looking for. He raised it up so that they could both see it without Blaine having the need to roll off. "I looked like I was high or something."

"No, you don't. You just looked really funny. Wait, I don't remember taking more photos." Blaine pressed the "next" button before Sebastian had a chance to intervene. Sebastian watched in amusement as Blaine's face turned red within seconds. "Oh my God! You didn't!"

"Let me see that. Not bad, not bad at all."

"No, you have to delete that!" Blaine tried to reach for the camera but Sebastian kept it out of his reach. "Sebastian! That's so not appropriate!"

"Come on, I think we look hot together." Sebastian put his hand on Blaine's chest to keep him from getting hold of the camera. "We can't even see your face in this one, just mine."

"It's embarrassing!" Blaine protested.

" I swear, Blaine, you have no idea how hot you are." Sebastian gestured for Blaine to rest his head on his chest. To his relief, Blaine did. "That photo of us is probably the hottest photo I've ever seen in my whole life."

"But still …" The expression on Blaine's face softened.

"I thought it'd be nice to have something to look at whenever we're apart," Sebastian added.

"You do? Well ..." Blaine lifted his head and their eyes met. "To be honest, I wanted that funny picture of you because you always look so serious and put together. It gives me something to smile about when I'm alone, you know?"

The admission sent a small flutter to Sebastian's heart.

"How about we make a deal then?"

"What is it?"

"We don't delete either photo. We don't show them to anyone. It'll be our thing."

"Our thing?"

"Yup."

Blaine looked contemplative for a moment, and then he smiled. "Okay."

"You're really okay with it?"

"Yes." Blaine placed a kiss on Sebastian's forehead. "Besides, as you said before, we can only see your face in the other picture. So technically, I have two pieces of blackmail material now."

"Brat!" Sebastian chided lightly.

"But I'm your favorite brat." Blaine had an impish smile on his face as he planted small butterfly kisses along Sebastian's jawline.

"Yes, you are."

(End)

* * *

_**Addendum:** There you have it! I hope you've enjoyed reading this. Please give me feedback if you like this fic. And if you have a Tumblr, please pop by and say hello to me! I'm "rykerstrom(.)tumblr(.)com" there. I post my drabbles there. Thanks._


End file.
